


Broken Promise's

by RosieJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about my other OC Linnaea Snape. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise's

**Broken Promise's**

**By Rosie Jade**

**"A Promise is a Promise, until it's broken."**

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did there would have been a big change in which side was really right, who was the real 'bad guy' and who loved whom.**

Linnaea was lying curled around her daughter, Maesa, and her godson, Harry. Her sister and brother-in-law had just been murdered, they had broken the promise that eventually, when the war was finally over, they would all be together again. Her husband, Severus, had just been taken in for questioning of being a suspected Death Eater, though only she, Severus and Dumbledore knew the real story and it would stay that way. He had broken the promise of getting out of this war unscathed. Her best friend, Regulus, had gone missing, she knew he was dead. He had broken their promise of always being best friends, of always telling each other everything. Her godson's Godfather, Sirius, had been taken away to Azkaban for the murder of James and Lily; he hadn't done it, it was really Peter Pettigrew. He had broken the promise of staying safe. Remus Lupin had left the country the second he had heard of the Potter's deaths. He had broken the promise of staying through all the hard times. And finally Peter Pettigrew, he had broken the biggest promise of all, the one he had sworn to do till his dyeing breath. He had broken the promise to keep James, Lily and Harry safe from the Dark Lord, when he had really just wanted to lead him right to them. November 1, 1981 had just been a day filled with broken promises.

**AN:** **In memory of the Deaths of James and Lily Potter. They died bravely defending their son, Harry Potter, on the night of October 31, in memory of November 1, 1981, the day Sirius Black was wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban. In memory as well to Regulus Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, whom all gave up a piece of themselves for the war.**


End file.
